The One
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: A comparison between Robbie and Dipper, and why Wendy likes who she likes.


She's not stupid, you know. She is fully aware of the little crush Dipper has on her. She is fully aware of how the confident little man turns into a bumbling, eager-to-please little boy. She's flattered, really.

But Wendy is also fully aware of how _young_ he is—twelve, just barely. And while that's just three years younger than her, it feels wrong. Pedophile-like. She'd gladly give him a chance if he were older, not because she likes him but because she is _bored_. She has a history of that. She isn't mean; most of the time she does it to throw a poor guy a bone. Others it's because maybe this one is _the one_—the one she'll spend the rest of her life with, or at least the next fifty—and she just doesn't know it yet. It's silly and stupid to think she'll meet _the one_ so early in life, but hey, she's a teenage girl. Silly and stupid is how the stereotype goes. Wendy knows that if Dipper were older, she'd give him that here's-a-bone date. But he isn't and she _likes_ it that way, because if he were, that bone date would mean more to him than it would to her. For her, it would just be something to do, or a test to see if he was _the one_ and she just didn't feel it yet. If he wasn't, there wouldn't be another date and the short fling would end right where it began. Simple.

But Wendy knows the poor boy wouldn't take it like that. So she's glad to have him at the age he is, a no-bone-throwing age. She knows that even if she did throw the boy a bone, he wouldn't be the one.

She is happy pretending not to notice, for the sake of his feelings and so she wouldn't feel guilty. Dipper is _young_ and she only likes him as a friend, so ignorance is bliss.

* * *

Robbie is not one of those bone dates. She doesn't go out with him because she has nothing better to do or because she is _hoping_, just hoping, he is _the one_. Wendy goes out with him because she _likes_ him. The kind of like that puts butterflies in her stomach and turns her knees to jello. _That_ kind of like.

She goes out with him because every time he strums his guitar, he looks up at her with smoldering dark blue eyes that make her knees melt in such a girlish way that she's ashamed of it.

She goes out with him because when she shows up to hang out, he brightens up the most and takes a step towards her like she has a gravitational pull. Because that puts butterflies in her stomach in a way that makes her nauseous.

She goes out with him because when he talks to her, he tries to be cool but messes up and retreats to his guitar nervously, always sneaking peeks back at her as if trying to figure out what to say. She likes that he puts so much thought into trying to impress her when he doesn't put that much thought into even his music.

She goes out with him because when he smiles at her, it makes her feel like she's the only girl in the world.

She goes out with him because when he says her name, she feels a physical _need_ to get as close to him as possible.

She goes out with him because when they're alone and she calls him "Robert," he doesn't get angry, and that makes her feel so special.

She goes out with him because when they kiss, she can't remember her own name.

She goes out with him because he's special and he makes _her_ feel special, too.

She goes out with him because he makes her feel every cliché a teenage girl in love is supposed to feel.

Wendy goes out with Robbie because she _knows_ he's _the one._

* * *

**GF is pitifully low on Robbie/Wendy. Webbie? Rondy? Rendy? Rendy? What ****_is _****it called? I like Rondy, because it sounds like Rodney, which is what I would think their kid should one day be named, because it's a cute combination of both their names… But enough of that.**

**Gravity Falls makes me feel bad for not shipping Wendy/Dipper (Dendy? Wipper?), but what can I say? Something about stereotypical teenage couples gets my blood going. Also, Dipper is pitifully young compared to Wendy. Also, weird next sentence, but, here goes: ROBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIEEE EEEEEEEE *insert heart***

**Anyway, comments? Questions? Concerns? Please review to let me know…kind of why it's there….**


End file.
